Kiss or Kill
by FaithfullyFearless
Summary: Elena Gilbert lives in a world run by vampires. Every year two citizens are chosen from each town to be given to vampires. They are taken from their homes and left at the mercy of the vampires who must choose, Kiss or Kill. Damon/Elena
1. Chapter 1

Kiss or Kill

Chapter One

AN: Hey guys! Here is my very first story ever! I hope you guys enjoy it. This chapter is very similar to the Hunger Games but that's pretty much the only Hunger Games reference in the story! I don't own any of the characters or anything in The Vampire Diaries or the section with ties into the Hunger Games. Enjoy and please Review and tell me what you think!

To many, today would see this as a beautiful day. The sun was brightly shining, there wasn't a cloud in the sky. It was a beautiful day to go lay in the sun or hang out with friends. But no, today was a special in the town of Mystic Falls. Today was the day that the vampires came to town. Only two vampires came to each town every year. This was spread all through out the world. Mystic Falls was the only town that ever had two original vampires come to visit. A thousand years ago, this was where they were born. As the bird's chirps got louder, my brown eyes opened wide. I sat up and swung my feet over the bed and took a deep breath. No matter how much I wanted to avoid this, I knew that I couldn't. I had now reached the age where I could be chosen as a victim. Last August I turned 18, I could be forever 18, or dead at 18, this depended on the vampire. I just hoped that this year, Klaus or Kol didn't come to town. They were always rough with the 'chosen girl'. You could just tell that they used them for blood and pleasure. I just hoped that someone like Elijah would be there. He seemed at least a little gentler than the other males. But there was the occasional year when an original vampire would come with a regular vampire. They were always hit or miss, no one in town knew any rumors about them.

I got up from my comfortable bed and walked into my bathroom before taking a shower. As the hot water ran down my body I couldn't help but think, this could be the last time that I took a shower in my own shower. Shaking my head, I ignored my thoughts and exited the shower. I dried myself off and changed into a pale blue knee length dress. I then walked back into my bathroom. I dried my hair before straightening it. I didn't want to look good, if I was chosen I knew that I would die one way or another. After fixing my hair to perfection, I walked into my brother, Jeremy's room. He was dressed with a nice shirt and slacks. I smiled sadly. He just sat there staring at the wall. Two years ago, his girlfriend Anna was chosen. He was left heartbroken. "Hey Jer." I said to him. He looked at me.

"Why do we have to live in this world?" He asked her. The simple question was impossible to answer. But it all started a hundred years ago. The original vampires, along with the other vampires in the world successful carried out a global take over. This was led by Klaus, he was the first vampire, being the oldest of all of his siblings. He, and his siblings decided to use the world as food. They would only take those who were between 18 and 25, it was said that the blood was the most divine during these ages, letting the others to breed more children for more blood in the world. Each year their name would be added one more time. Some survived, but a lucky few didn't make it until their 25th birthday. I knew in this world I couldn't get my hopes up to live past then, especially with my luck. I sighed before answering Jeremy's question.

"There was no way that we could have prevented it. No matter what, we have to make everything happen with everything that we have with us."I said to him. He nodded his head slightly his facial expressions were clearly stating that he didn't like my answer, yet it was the truth.

The downstairs doorbell rang. Jeremy and I looked at each other. The clock didn't read noon. We weren't supposed to be at the ceremony until then. I turned on my heels and walked down the stairs and opened the door. There stood Alaric, Jeremy and I's part time guardian. His girlfriend was our Aunt Jenna, she was chosen last year by Kol. She managed to write us a few letters before he killed her. She wrote of how horrible he was to her and of how many bite marks she had all over her body. She also said that she didn't want to wish this fate on anyone and to pray that if Kol was there again this year to not be chosen. He was horrible to his victims. This is one of the reasons why I hope it's not Kol, although if it is, and I am chosen I would give him a piece of my mind. I would die either way, so stating all the anger that has been building up inside of me would be a good thing to do.

I stood to the side and Alaric entered the room. He was dressed in jeans and a nice button down green shirt, being too old to be chosen. I closed the door behind him and watched as he walked into the hallway an stopped. He then turned around and came towards me, giving me a hug. I hugged him back "Be careful." He said and I nodded.

"I know." I said back to him. He released me from his embrace.

"How's Jeremy doing?" He asked and I shrugged my shoulders.

"Okay I guess? I'm not sure how anyone can be doing well today." I stated and he nodded, noting that I was right. He gave me a sad smile.

"Don't worry about it Elena, you know that everything will be fine no matter what, and you won't be chosen. You will look back on this tomorrow and laugh at how worried you were. Then next year, you can stress about this all over again. However now we have to go to the town square and prepare for the ceremony." He said and I nodded.

"Jeremy!" I called up the stairs and he came down, his body motions clearly said that he didn't want to go even though he was too young to be chosen by a year. Alaric opened the door for us as we all exited the home. As I walked down the street, I looked back, wanting to get another look at my childhood home before the ceremony, in case I would never see it again.

The town was dead silent, no one liked today, well, maybe the vampires did, but I didn't count them as humans, they are simply monsters. As we arrived in the town square, the stage was set up. The day was actually here. For the longest time I hoped that I was dreaming, but I'm not. Alaric and Jeremy headed towards where the younger and older civilians were aloud to stand. I had to stand in line to check in. Just before they got into the gated area, Jeremy ran towards me to give me a hug. I hugged him back. We were all each other had. Our father died a few years in a car accident, and my mother was chosen as a member of the ceremony, just after Jeremy was born. Klaus had her then killed her I guess. Alaric and Jenna took us in and were our guardians, well Alaric still is. Jeremy finally let me go and I checked into my area. I walked through more gates where vampire guards were watching our every move. I looked at all of the girls and boys in the area. This wasn't right and everyone knew it. But they didn't do anything about it. I stood next to a girl, Vicki, she was friends with Aunt Jenna, of course being a year younger than Jenna. This had to be her last year in the ceremony. I stood next to her and listened in to her conversation. "I heard that instead of Klaus, Kol, Elijah or Finn that Damon Salvatore is coming here. He came here when we were younger. God, I can still remember how good he looked all dressed in black. I would want to be chosen just to be with him." I rolled my eyes, seriously what was wrong with her? She would give up her life just to be with someone who was attractive and then who would kill her within days? There were so many things wrong with that. I rolled my eyes and looked away. Just as I did so, I saw two vampires get onto the stage. The ceremony was starting, in just a few minutes two people would be these vampires food. I recognized the girl, Rebekah she had been here many times before. But the male I didn't recognize. He was handsome there was no denying that. Maybe this was the guy that Vicki was talking about. Even if it was, he was very attractive but not worth giving up my life for. Rebekah smiled before speaking "Who all is excited? Today is the big day." She taunted. The male stayed silent. You could clearly see that he was looking over the crowd. "This is Damon Salvatore. He will be choosing his female bite" She said with a laugh. No one joined in with her. Not even Damon.

"Ladies first." Was what he said. Not even acknowledging what she has just said. She smiled and picked a name out of the jar. She unraveled the paper and smiled before reading the name. "Matthew Donovan." She said and my hear dropped. I knew Matt. We were best friends. He was my first boyfriend, hell he was my first everything. I watched as a vampire came to escort him to Rebekah. This simply made me more angry towards the vampires. I hated this world they made for us. They just gave me one more reason to hate them. I should have been paying more attention to Damon but I was still focused on Matt. He stood next to Rebekah and she looked at him like a meal, he simply looked straight ahead. Damon had reached into the jar and picked a name out without me noticing.

"Elena Gilbert." He said, my heart sunk.


	2. Chapter 2

Kiss or Kill

Chapter Two

AN: Hey guys! Thank you ALL so much for your reviews, favorites and alerts! I appreciate it so much! This chapter is kinda short and a filler chapter, but _very _important. I hope you guys enjoy it! This chapter is probably the end of the Hunger Games references. I don't own any of the characters or anything in The Vampire Diaries or the section with ties into the Hunger Games. Enjoy and please Review and tell me what you think!

My heart sunk as I heard my name being called. I should have been paying more attention but I wasn't. God I was stupid. Thinking that nothing could go wrong. I stepped out from the crowd and walked ahead of me. Most faces were mixed with sadness and happiness because they were not the ones called. I eared a snarl from Vicki. I would have laughed if I was in a different situation. But under these circumstances, I decided it would not be good to laugh. As I got closer to the stage I heard Jeremy's voice. "No! Elena! You can't leave me!" He yelled. I turned around praying that a guard wouldn't take him away too. Alaric had grabbed him and placed his hand over his mouth doing his best to calm my brother down. He gave me a slight nod, as if he was telling me that it was okay to go. To not be afraid and he would take care of Jeremy. He would be able to see me soon. Those taken were given five minutes with their loved one before the vampires took them away. I walked up onto the stage as everyone in the town was staring at me. My heart was beating so hard in my chest. I could hear it pounding in my ears. Rebekah turned to look at me. I knew she could hear my heart racing. Matt looked at me assuringly. I wanted to talk to him so badly.

"See you all next year." Rebekah said cheerfully before disappearing behind the curtain. Matt followed and I looked at Damon. He gave me a slight nod and I followed behind Matt, with Damon behind me. As soon as we were off the stage Damon grabbed me by the arm.

"Relax." He breathed in my ear. This sent chills down my spine. His voice was soft and comforting almost. But there was this edge to it that scared me. How could I think my captor had a comforting voice. I shook my head. I can't do this. He reached down and grabbed my wrist. He led me away from Rebekah and Matt. My heart was beating even faster. "Elena, Relax." He said once again. I nodded once again still confused on why he was trying to tell me to relax. From what I have heard about vampires. He should love the kill, love hearing my heart race. But that wasn't what I was getting from him. I took a deep breath. We walked down a long hallway to the last door on the left. It was a plain room. The walls were pale not a single thing covered the walls. The window was the only light in the room. "Wait here. Your family will see you shortly. I'll be back in five minutes. Then we have to leave."

"Where are we going?" I asked him softly. He froze and looked at me. I had forgotten that this was all I had said to him so fat. But then again he was about to take me from my family. He looked at me.  
"Chicago. That's where all of the chosen ones meet. We will be there for a few days. Then it's off to my home in Atlanta." He explained. I nodded.

"Thanks." I said and he nodded before exiting the room. I took another deep breath and I closed my eyes. He seemed nice. But then again he was a vampire and I was his meal. He was probably doing that to gain my trust then BAM I'm food. I was going to be food either way. I walked over to the window and stared out at my town. It would be the last time I would see it in its entirety. The door opened. I turned around and in rushed Jeremy.

"Elena!" He said before running to me and hugging me tightly. I hugged him back and tried to breathe but I couldn't. His grasp was too tight. When he pulled away tears were in his eyes.

"Jer, don't cry. Everything will be fine. I'll find a way to write to you. I promise. Don't worry about me. Take care of yourself, make sure that something like this doesn't happen to you. I hate this as much as you do. I want to stay with my little brother but I just can't right now. Maybe one day, if this all ends." I said and a tear fell from my eyes as well a his. "If I do turn into a vampire I won't kill you I promise." I said with a little laugh. He laughed also. He stepped aside and let me see Alaric who was standing in the doorway. I sighed. He straightened himself up and walked over to give me a hug. I parted my lips to speak, but he shook his head.

"Don't say anything. Your gonna make me cry" He said and I nodded.

"Okay. I won't." I said sadly. I so desperately wanted to thank him for everything that he has done for our family, for me and Jeremy. But I didn't. I gave him a sad smile and he gave me one back. I decided that it was our little silent agreement with each other. He would take care of Jeremy and I would try and take care of myself. "Take care of Matt too." He said. I had forgotten about Matt. I wanted to see him. Once again, I went to speak and once again I was cut off, by Damon.

"Elena, it's time to go." He said. I looked at Alaric and Jeremy. I gave them each one last hug and walked with Damon. He placed his hand in the small of my back. I slapped it away. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him smirk. The two of us walked down the hall.

"What about my clothing?"

"I'll buy you new ones." He responded.

"Personal items?"

"We will get new ones."

"Journal? Teddy?" I asked and we walked down the stairs to a limo. I shook my head. "Please?" I asked. He sighed.

"Elena."

"Get used to it buddy. You chose me." I said to him. He opened the door for me and I got inside. I sat down and scooted over to a side seat. There across from me say my old teddy bear. "How did you-?" I asked but he cut me off.

"The last time I came to town you were two. I saw you holding your little bear and I went to your house to grab it. I thought you could use something from home."

His kindness shocked me. Why would he do that for me when I was going to be killed soon. He shouldn't care about me. Hell, he shouldn't be getting my favorite stuffed animal for me. This was so wrong in so many ways. Yet, it was sweet. But I couldn't show him that I was charmed by him. I couldn't do it. He couldn't see that I was weak in any possible way.


End file.
